


Him and I

by GreyAnthem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where they reach the basement???, Adoption, Aftermath Au?, Brothers, Everyone might be ooc, Father-Son Relationship, Kinda, Manga Spoilers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAnthem/pseuds/GreyAnthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally reached Shiganshina, but with a cost. So many are dead, and hope was almost lost. But the basement held a different kind of secret. Who is this child, why do his emerald-turquoise eyes look so familiar, and what will happen to him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where i'm going with this, but I just decided to post it.  
> In a world where they finally reach the fucking basement, and Eren's powers somehow include melting crystal or something.  
> But lets begin with a prologue because I don't know why.

Dear journal, 

The weather is nice today, it is bright everywhere and I myself am enjoying this day to just relax for a bit. I know the expedition is in many days but I am still nervous as always, but my faith is still high. 

Things are getting exciting and more confusing with Eren’s condition at the moment, and sometimes I still feel a bit uncomfortable around him. He is a sweet boy, always so bright eyed and excited, and the way he looks with admiration at the rest of the squad (especially Levi) is something that makes me smile. Sometimes his looks of confusion (and sometimes a bit of fear) also make me laugh, like his reaction to Levi’s many odd jokes and how high strung the corporal can be with cleaning, plus Hange’s constant enthusiasm about titans and his ability.   
His whole being is unnerving though, and I am hoping that we find answers soon. I won’t fear killing him if I have to, but that childlike nature around him, that fresh scent of innocence, determination and youth is awakening. It is hard to hate the boy. 

I know the Corporal is strict with him sometimes, at the moment they are working on Eren’s hand-to-hand combat since that is what he uses when he is in his Titan form. I can still see the shock in Eren’s eyes when Levi treats him the way he does. 

I know I haven’t known the Corporal long like Commander Erwin and Corporal Hangi have but I have made some observations of my own since I have been under his leadership.   
He seems like he can be cold and distant, maybe even arrogant. Some call him sadistic or basically “an asshole.” (Excuse the language). 

Many describe him as having no feelings, like an emotionless monster who just kills titans and doesn’t pay any mind to those who “aren’t monsters” or whatever.   
I don’t think Levi is that way. I can’t deny that on the battlefield he is completely ruthless with the titans. His command is always to the point and makes myself and the others not even question. But there is more to him. Under that ‘cold’ visage he is also humble. He has emotions, I have seen him feel remorse and sorrow when he sees his comrades dying. I also know that he cares for Eren, and even though he might call him a ‘brat’ quite often and can even be a little rough than necessary, I think he is trying to hide that he is a bit concerned. 

I wonder if the Corporal has ever thought about leaving the corps and retiring, maybe even starting a family? I did bring it up briefly once with the other members of the squad and they said that “if the corporal became a dad then that kid would be whipped into shape before he could walk” but I don’t think Levi would be a strict father. I don’t know why but maybe being a dad would work out for him, even if it was a bit messy (which I know he doesn’t like too much). I’m not sure how he was raised when he was a thug in the underground. If it was alright despite the circumstances then that’s good, and if it wasn’t...well I think Levi would aim to be different to how his own parents were. 

I think things will look up, I can see the mission going alright! I know we’ve have difficulties in the past but maybe with Eren, humanity’s hope, being helped by Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, what can go wrong?

I see a bright light in the future, and I am really anticipating what it has in store for all of us.   
Petra Ral


	2. Chapter 1:  Beginning and End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the present: They reach the basement, what is in store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter: Here we go. Eren can melt stuff in this story.

With shaking fingers, Eren reached down to the middle of his chest. There sat what was considered to be the key to the rebirth and vitalization of humanity: the key to his father’s basement.   
He picked it up, his skin sweating with the nerves that flickered through his emerald-turquoise eyes. 

The key was finally lifted around his head so that the string no longer hung around his throat. The metallic gold reflected in the dimly-lit hallway, too narrow for the amount of tension.   
“Eren, hurry the fuck up!” Lance corporal Levi, who was standing behind him, was looking like he was about to bust a vein with the suspense. 

“Sorry...” Eren mumbled as he turned to face the door. It was old and wooden, with a golden doorknob that looked extremely worn out. Eren recalled the many times that his father would disappear during the days of his childhood to do work down here, and how many times his father refused to let him see what he did in the hours spent below the house.   
He also recalled the many times that his mother would disappear with a tray of food and tea to go downstairs to the basement, and when she would return her expression would be oddly blank. 

Eren slowly inched the key to the dark key hole. Once he slid it in he began to turn the key to the right, which resulted in a loud, echoing click.   
He turned to face the others that were in the hallway: He was also joined by Hange, Levi and Armin while the others (Jean, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Hange’s squad and several other squads) were outside doing god-knows what. 

His focus returned to the door, where he raised his free hand to slowly push it open. It swung open slowly with a loud creak breaking the thick silence. With the last opening of the door being 5 years ago, it was no surprise to be met with a small cloud of dust (which made Levi openly grimace). 

The four slowly walked into the dark entrance which gradually bloomed with light as Armin’s torch came through. The first observation made was that there seemed to be a bench covered with several different flasks containing many unknown substances along with several pages of notes and diagrams. Armin quickly hurried to the wall, where there was a mechanism that allowed him to light all the torches in the room simultaneously with his flame. 

As the room became fully bathed in light, they noticed that there were several benches just like the first one, and there was also several books scattered around the place. They also noticed the array of medical equipment that was also in the room, along with a bin that contained several dozens of used needles.   
But the main thing that was pointed out in the examination was the large crystal that sat in the back of the room.   
“It is quite a clutter in here and that is coming from me...” Hangi whispered, resulting in a raised eyebrow from Levi. 

“It seems that many of the notes are about Titan anatomy.” Armin mused as he looked over the papers scattered on the closest bench, “It also seems that it also discusses the mental anatomy as well!”

The group quickly spread out across the room, automatically taking an area to observe for any necessary information, murmuring quietly to themselves when they found anything interesting. Everyone was quick to work, except for Eren. 

His feet moved for him as he walked towards the amber coloured crystal in the back, like he was drawn with an invisible thread.   
The crystal was clear on the outer areas, but in its centre it was all cloudy and slightly grey. It reminded him if the crystal that Annie had trapped herself in.   
Hange mused through the notes closest to the crystal. Next to the crystal there was another bench that was covered with large books which they picked up cautiously. With the opening of the first page they stopped in their tracks. They suddenly turned to face the entranced boy. 

“Eren, is it possible that you could melt away the crystal?” They pondered.  
“Why?” Eren asked, eyes not leaving the smooth surface, like he was hypnotised by it.  
“Just try it.” Their brown eyes were wide and piercing when Eren finally looks towards Hange. And so he obeyed without any more question, since a voice in the back of his mind was also telling him to do the same thing. 

Eren walked slowly towards the hard rock and softly placed his still-sweaty hands onto the slightly dusty surface. He began to concentrate, allowing the heat to pour through his hands as the front of the crystal began to glow red. He continued to push his hands through, his fingers feeling no pain through the burning rock.  
He reached halfway through the rock, the ground covered in hardening crystal. That was when his fingertips brush against something. Something cold, not completely, but colder than the incredible heat of the crystal. It was soft too, and more solid. 

Eren looks down at what he is touching and blinked in shock. 

Hands. Small, warm hands. 

The crystal begins to melt even more, allowing the whole hand be freed from the rock, along with a lower arm. The arms seemed to be outstretched, the hands opened wide as if they were grasping for something. 

Eren couldn’t hold himself back, and he found himself intertwining his large, calloused fingers with the small ones.  
Once everyone in the room gathered around the phenomenon, the crystal had melted enough to allow the form inside to be completely seen. 

The child looked no more than five years old, the roundness of youth was completely full and surrounded his small face, which was slightly covered by a halo of dark, brown hair.   
What he wore reminded Eren of his own youth, since he was dressed in similar Shiganshina attire with old, worn fabric that was most probably a hand-me-down. His crimson shirt was slightly tattered and had a tear at the bottom and his black coat was strangely white on the cuff edges that went too long over his hands. 

Another observation that Eren made was that the small child in front of him wasn’t breathing. Yet he was still standing upright with his head tilted forward. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping.

Everything was still, and the soldiers stared at the child like they were expecting something to happen. 

And so it did. 

The small fingers were the first to move, which slowly inched closed around Eren’s. Suddenly his head was thrown back as he opened his mouth and loudly gasped for air before falling forward into Eren’s chest. 

Eren swayed with shock for a second before briefly letting go of the boy’s fingers to quickly pick him up in his arms and place him softly on the dusty ground. 

The group gathered around the child, anxious for his next move. His chest was now moving as he breathed heavily which, Eren realised, made him sigh in relief. Soon the boy’s closed eyes began to flutter open to reveal a somewhat similar emerald-turquoise colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm not sure if I will add anymore. I will think about it and such. 
> 
> Feedback would be really nice :) 
> 
> Thanks :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it sounds interesting, I don't really know where this is going. First chapter soon?


End file.
